The Year of Wishes
by Mione3
Summary: Throughout Harry, Ron and Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts, the three make numerous wishes...which ones will come true?
1. Hermione's Wish

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my own idea for book five. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 1 Hermione's Wish  
  
In a little house in England on a warm August night, a young girl, nearly 15 years old, could be seen sitting at her bedroom window staring up at the sky. Her chestnut eyes were wide and shimmering like the moon on the surface of a lake, her bushy, brown hair swirling around in the gentle breeze entering through the open window. She looked deep in thought, biting her bottom lip, her cheeks often flushing a pretty pink color. This bright-eyed, intelligent girl was not what one would consider a usual teenager. She had long ago realized that and it was confirmed the summer before she turned eleven when she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, Hermione Granger, daughter of two dentists, was a witch.  
  
"I wish these clouds would part so I could see the stars," she thought to herself. She was longing to make a wish, a wish on the first star that broke through the blackness above. She knew it was childish, she actually had not made a wish like this for nearly four years, but she just couldn't get it out of her mind. The last time she 'wished on a star' was the night before she left for her first year at Hogwarts, the night before her eleventh birthday. That night the sky had been full of stars and she silently prayed that she would make some great friends at this new school, the school she would be spending the next seven years attending. In all the time she spent at her old school she had never had a friend, not a single one. Everybody considered her to be a 'know-it-all' and not a person to befriend. This had been devastating, as it would be for anyone. She would be getting a fresh start and was positive that year would be different, and she was correct. That first year at Hogwarts Hermione was not friendless and lonely. Her wish came true; she became friends with two boys, one a legendary hero, Harry Potter, and the other from a large family of wizards, Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry Potter, with his lighten bolt scar on his forehead, his jet black hair that always seemed to be messy, and his emerald green eyes that could melt the heart of almost every young witch was often considered the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. He is known for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort, who killed many great witches and wizards, when he was one year old. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
Ron, the youngest boy of the Weasley clan had five older brothers. His oldest brother Bill worked for Gingott's Wizarding Bank in Africa, Charlie worked with dragons in Romania, Percy was coming off of his first year working at the Ministry of Magic, and the twins, Fred and George, were putting plans in motion for making a joke shop after completing their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. His younger sister Ginny was going into her forth year of schooling. All of the Weasleys', including Ron, had their trademark red hair, and Ron took after his Mum with his fiery temper. He was tall and lanky, with bright blue eyes and a stubbornness that could rival Hermione.  
  
Hermione, while still eagerly staring at the night sky, saw the clouds shift and a single star pierce the dark cover. She fixed her eyes on the dot of light; not blinking for fear the star would vanish. She concentrated hard, putting all of herself into this one thought and whispered softly into the night air, "I, Hermione Granger, wish with all my might, that Ron Weasley will think of me as more than a friend." Ron Weasley! Just saying his name made her face flush scarlet and her eyes become misty. It had been two long years since she realized her feelings towards him were not the friendly sort. Although she did not accept it at first, she had always had a crush on the fiery redhead; from the very day they met on their first train ride to Hogwarts four years ago.  
  
Their relationship had always been an interesting one. Much different from the relationship she had with Harry. Everyone in Gryffindor, one of the four houses students belong to at Hogwarts, knew to stay clear of the common room if Hermione and Ron had words. Their rows were famous throughout the school for not only the volume they reach and the cruel words that were used but also the facial expressions and body postures they took were scary in and of themselves. She loved the way the color of his blue eyes deepened when he was on the verge of blowing his top. The only time she liked it more was when it was directed at Malfoy, a blonde sullen faced boy in their year. Draco Malfoy, a member of Slytherin, archrivals of Gryffindor, had been their enemy since the first day of school. He considered himself better than Hermione because he was a pureblood wizard while she had muggle (non-magical) parents. Her heart warmed every time Ron exploded at Malfoy for calling her a mud blood (a nasty term used for a muggle born witch or wizard). It was at those times when she thought, for just a moment, that he felt the same.  
  
She started biting her bottom lip again at the thought of Ron liking her in that way. "God, how I would love to have him wrap his arms around me and hold me tight," she thought. "It would make my every wish come true. But I would rather be friends with him than not have him in my life at all and that is what would happen if I told him how I feel." Sadness coursing through her, she turned away from the window and laid her head down on her pillow. She thought about tomorrow and the fact that she would be going to Ron's house, known as the Burrow. She would be spending the last two weeks of the summer at the home of her second family, the Weasleys. Not only that, but following the orders of Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry would not be arriving for another week giving her a whole seven days to spend time with Ron, alone. "This year could not have a better beginning," was the last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep. 


	2. The Arrival

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my own idea for book five. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
"Ron, sweetie! Its time to come down for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs. "You are going to be leaving to pick up Hermione in an hour, remember."  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron shrieked, jumping out of bed having thrown his Chudley Cannons comforter across the room. He only had one hour to get ready and make himself presentable. "I knew I should have cleaned my room last night instead of waiting until this morning," Ron muttered to himself. Hermione would be sleeping in Ginny's room but, just incase, he wanted his room to be in tip-top shape. He started running around throwing the clothes he had piled up at the foot of his bed into the laundry bag on the door. He put his schoolbooks and his Potions essay out on his desk under the window to show Hermione that he already did his homework. He quickly grabbed his comforter off the floor and made his bed up nice and neat, getting rid of every wrinkle. He gazed around the room looking for anything he might have missed. Earlier that week, when he received the owl that Hermione would be staying with him, he took his Chudley Cannons posters off the walls and put on a fresh coat of white paint causing the room to have a more 'grown up' feel.  
  
"RON WEASLEY," was heard echoing through the house, rattling all the windows. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
"Right, Mum," Ron replied. Grabbing his laundry bag and starting down the stairs to the kitchen thinking, "Mum certainly has a set of pipes on her."  
  
After eating some toast, eggs, and bacon and having a glass of orange juice, Ron made his way back to his room to get cleaned up. Looking through the drawers of his dresser he took out a nice pair of khaki shorts and a short-sleeved, button down blue shirt that his mum always told him brings out the color of his eyes. He laid them down on his bed, took a short shower, got dressed and then started the impossible, making his hair do what he wants. Ron rubbed some Potion for Unmanageable Hair through the red crop on his head with his fingers and combs it into position. He moved closer to the mirror, his nose almost touching it, intensely examining his freckled face. "God I wish Hermione could like a freckle faced, stubborn, hotheaded, redhead like me," he muttered out loud to the mirror before exiting the room.  
  
Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. Weasley were just finishing breakfast while Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up the dishes in the sink when Ron came downstairs. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp and clapped her hand to her mouth when she laid eyes on her youngest son. "Oh, Ron, you look so handsome," she said through her fingers.  
  
"Yeah, Ron," Fred interjected. "What a stud!"  
  
"Our ickle Ronnie is such a cutie," George added, pinching Ron's cheek.  
  
"Shove off!" Ron said hotly, his face matching his hair.  
  
Ginny quietly got up and walked over to Ron leaning in close to his ear. "You know, Ron," she whispered. "Hermione is not going to be able to keep her hands off you." And with that, Ron's face could have been mistaken for an overgrown tomato because the color of it surpassed that of his red locks.  
  
"Dad, are you ready to go!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Mmhmm," Mr. Weasley mumbles having a mouthful of toast. "Get the floo powder from your Mum."  
  
Ron collected the floo powder and went to the fireplace. He took a pinch of the powder, handed the bag off to his dad, and threw it on the fire. The flames immediately turned green. Ron stepped in and shouts in his deep voice, "The Granger Home."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up early that morning to make sure everything she would need for school was packed and ready to go for Ron's arrival. She went through her checklist again in her head, "Books, wand, robes, money." this took at least ten minutes. Looking in the mirror she wondered if the outfit she chose was the right one. Hermione was wearing jean shorts with a black v- neck short-sleeved shirt that has white lace around the neckline and the edges of the sleeves. She had some light eye shadow on, bringing out the brown of her eyes, and her lips look shiny and moist from the lip-gloss she put on earlier. Her usual bushy brown hair was not as frizzy as normal due to the Potion for Unmanageable Hair she generously applied to it creating soft brown curls down her back. After fluffing her hair one more time she turned away and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Ron will be arriving any minute now," she said under her breath. The clock on the wall read 9:58 am, and Ron was scheduled to arrive at 10 sharp.  
  
She was alone in her house, her parents having been called in for an emergency surgery earlier that morning, when a great whooshing sound started to emanate from the fireplace. Within seconds two people had been thrown out of it and onto the rug getting ashes everywhere. Hermione stood up and grabbed the hand of the person closest to her to help him off the ground and came face to face with the boy of her dreams. Her heart fluttering wildly, looking into his blue eyes, she realized she hadn't let go of his hand. She slowly removes her hand from his and starts brushing the soot off his shoulders, hoping that her face wasn't as red as she imagined it to be. Hermione noticed the other person hold up his wand, mutter an incantation, and the soot disappear.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," the older gentleman greeted her.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Weasley," she politely responds to Ron's Dad. She can tell he was tired from the dark circles under his eyes and his pale complexion. She assumed it is from the work he was not only doing at the Ministry but for Dumbledore as well, helping to keep Voldemort from power. Although he seemed drained, his eyes sparkled and he has a smile on his face that Hermione was sure was the first thing Mrs. Weasley fell in love with. She turned back to the boy and could feel the heat rise in her face yet again. The thought, "he looks unbelievable," runs through her mind. Not a hair out of place, his shirt the color of his eyes, even more freckles than in June when they parted making him look tan. She swore he was at least 2 inches taller than he was a month and a half ago. Looking down at the ground she uttered, "Its nice to see you, Ron." Biting her bottom lip she looked up and finds him smiling at her.  
  
"She looks like an angel," was the first thing he thought. Her hair no longer bushy, although he always thought the frizzy mess looked good on her, her brown eyes even harder to resist and her lips looking more kissable than ever. "I've missed you, Hermione." With that he picked her up, hugging her tightly, and places her back down on her feet. Not understanding what he had just done and why, he reddens and looks at her stuff next to the couch asking, "Is this everything?"  
  
"Yes," comes the shy reply.  
  
"Well then lets get a move on." Mr. Weasley adds. "I'm sure Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are dying to see you."  
  
Mr. Weasley took a pinch of floo powder, gave the bag to Ron, and spreads it on the fire. Ron bends down and picks up one end of the trunk, with Mr. Weasley holding the other one, and they moved it next to the fireplace. Mr. Weasley told Ron to bring the trunk with him and steps into the green fire. His voice clearly states, "The Burrow," and in a rush of air he is gone. "Ladies first," Ron quietly said to her. Hermione picked up Crookshanks, her bushy tailed cat, and placed him in the wicker basket at her feet. Carrying the basket in her arms she followed Mr. Weasley's example by sprinkling floo powder over the fire. Hermione stepped in and yelled, "The Burrow."  
  
Hermione was thrown forward out of the Weasley's fireplace causing her to crack her knee on the floor and Crookshanks to be shot out of the wicker basket hitting the wall. Hissing ferociously, Crookshanks bolts out the back when Mr. Weasley opened the door to exit the house and into the garden to chase the gnomes. Still belly down on the ground Hermione rolled over, gingerly rubbing her sore knee. Hearing the familiar whoosh from in front of her she tried to back away quickly but it was too late. She saw her trunk fly through the air, thankfully landing to her left, and a blur of red straight ahead. Closing her eyes tightly, Hermione found herself pinned to the ground. Hearing giggles she opened her eyes to see that Ron had indeed landed on her and Fred, George and Ginny, standing in the doorway on the right that leads to the kitchen, were sniggering loudly. Once they gained control of their giggles, Ginny said for all to hear, "Ron, I told you she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off you." And with that the three of them were doubled over, yet again, in fits of laughter.  
  
Mione Weasley: Thank you for the review.you made my day! 


	3. The Chess Match

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my own idea for book five. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling  
  
I made some changes to the first two chapters. It is now in the past tense. Thank you to HermioneCharm29 for bringing that to my attention, it was a great suggestion. Also, thanks to Ukrainianchicka for taking the time to review, I appreciate it greatly.  
  
Chapter 3: The Chess Match  
  
Ron stood up quickly and glared at his siblings with such animosity that if looks could kill the Weasley's would have had three less mouths to feed. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. She accepted it and rose graciously off the floor but when she went to take her first step her bruised knee gave way and she found herself once again looking up at Ron. He bent down and gently touched her knee causing her to wince and her face to flush. She couldn't help but think about how gentle and caring he was being towards her. "I think we better have my mum take a look at it," he said to her while intently examining the large bruise that was forming.  
  
"Hermione, lets head up to my room so we can chat," Ginny interrupted, not having seen Hermione fall because she was busy trying to smother her giggles in George's shoulder. Hermione noticed Ginny looked different from when they left each other at Kings Cross Station. It finally dawned on her that Ginny's normal long red hair had been cut to her shoulders and framed her face quite nicely making her look older than the fourteen year old she was.  
  
"Gin, Hermione hurt her knee. Go get Mum," Ron ordered. Ginny left the room and in a few minutes returned with Mrs. Weasley in tow. She looked concerned. She was a short, plump woman not much taller than Hermione. She had the Weasley red hair and a temper she often let loose on her sons, especially Fred and George.  
  
"Hermione, dear, what did you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly.  
  
"I hit my knee on the floor when I was thrown out of the fireplace."  
  
"I guess having Ron fall on you didn't help much," one of the twins exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but at least it added some color to her cheeks, George," the other twin added. The twins hadn't changed at all. Still the pranksters they had always been, they loved to tease people, especially Ron and Hermione, endlessly on the stupidest things. They, of course, had the red crop of hair and the freckly faces to boot. As for tempers, they had cool heads on their shoulders and instead would crack jokes to lighten any mood. For that Ron envied his brothers.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had heard enough and with a mere glance at her sons the twins made their way up to their room. She then turned her attention back to the task at hand and with a simple flick of her wrist Hermione's knee was back to normal. "That better, dear?" she questioned soothingly.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Hermione always admired Mrs. Weasley. She considered her to be her second mother.  
  
"Ron, why don't you help Hermione up to Ginny's room with her trunk?" Mrs. Weasley desperately wanted to make gentlemen out of her sons but she was sure she had lost that battle with the twins.  
  
"No Mum, I thought I'd let her carry it up the stairs by herself," was his sarcastic reply.  
  
Ron and Hermione carried her trunk to Ginny's room while Ginny carried the wicker basket and some miscellaneous items. "I guess you want to get settled." Ron said to the young woman. "I'll be in my room, come get me when you are finished."  
  
He turned and was heading towards the door when he heard Hermione's reply. "Sure, Ron. Though, I'd like to play a game of chess with you when I'm through."  
  
"Oh, really!" Ron smirked, whirling around to face her again. "I wouldn't want to start off the week with you getting your butt kicked."  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione questioned placing her hands on her hips. "Chicken?"  
  
"What? Chicken? Me? Never. I just don't want you to be too upset when you lose. You never enjoy being second best at anything."  
  
"Is that so, Ronald Weasley!" she said in mock anger.  
  
Ginny at this point kept looking from one to the other as if she were watching a muggle tennis match. She just kept hoping that there wouldn't be an explosion this time.  
  
"Well," Hermione continued, "I'll take that as a challenge. Do you want to make a little bet out of this?"  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You know perfectly well I'm going to win, I wouldn't want to take advantage." He had no idea what kind of bet was going to take place.  
  
"I new you would be too scared." She knew this would get his blood boiling, "never insult the Weasley pride," she thought to herself.  
  
"Alright, have it your way. What's the wager?"  
  
"Hmmm, why don't we both think about that and when we finish the game the winner will claim HER prize." Hermione saw Ron raise one eyebrow in a questioning manner and the tips of his ears turn an unmistakable pink color. "Now if you'll excuse us, Mr. Weasley, I'd like to get my things situated." Ron nodded his head as she ushered him out of the room shutting the door behind him. She leaned her back against the closed door. She didn't think her legs would be able to take the strain of walking over to the bed that had been placed in there for her. Ron had the uncanny ability to make her weak and breathless.  
  
Ginny watched her friend try to compose herself. "Hermione, what are you playing at?" Ginny questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
She lowered her head closing her eyes in the process, taking deep calming breaths. It had taken everything she had not to pick a fight with Ron when he said that she couldn't be second best at anything. It was true, and she knew it. Every time Ron would beat her at chess she would get so aggravated, not with Ron, but with herself. For as long as she could remember she hated losing, that was why over the summer she played chess constantly with her Dad. With his help she had improved greatly and was hoping to surprise Ron with how much she had learned. "I was hoping to make things interesting this week, may be get things moving in a new direction."  
  
After putting her things away and talking with Ginny for some time, Hermione made her way to Ron's room. She knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Ron called. Ron heard the soft gasp that escaped from her when she caught sight of the new look of this bedroom.  
  
"Ron, what in the name of Merlin did you do?" Hermione asked while looking at the immaculate floor, the pure white walls that used to be covered in Chudley Cannons posters and making her way over to the window. On the desk she noticed Ron's Potions book was open with a piece of parchment lying to its right that was clearly the essay they had been assigned at the beginning of the holiday. "I can't believe you already did your homework!"  
  
"Well, I got tired of the orange walls and I still have the comforter so it isn't like I disowned the team completely. As for the homework, I guess you have started to rub off on me." He couldn't help smile while he said this, keeping his eyes wandering around the room and not focusing on the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"It certainly is different. I have to say, I'm impressed."  
  
"Impressed with the room, or with the improvement in my study habits?"  
  
"Both," she said keeping her attention on the Potions essay which she was reading. She was hoping to find something to correct but remarkably there was nothing that needed changing. "This is quite good, Ron. Do you mind if I borrow the information you have on Hornswig?"  
  
"This certainly is a first," Ron said not being able to contain the surprise that was evident in his voice. "Hermione Granger, getting help from ME."  
  
She wheeled around to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. She was now clearly agitated. Her brow furrowed, her lips McGonagall tight and thin and her brown eyes throwing daggers at him. "No need to rub it in. Forget I mentioned it."  
  
"Calm down, I was just surprised," he said trying to smooth things over. "Of course you can use it, I don't mind." He noticed her face relax and her arms uncross. He continued, "I don't want to fight with you this week, Hermione. I thought we could just have fun together."  
  
She smiled at him, "I don't want to fight either. Come on, let's go down stairs and play that chess game you promised me." The very last thing she wanted to do was fight with him.  
  
"Alright, but don't get too upset when I win."  
  
"I may just surprise you."  
  
It started out like any chess game they played together, Ron was clearly winning. After a half an hour of intense competition, Ron commanded his next move, "Knight to E5." Ron's knight twirled his mace above his head and in one swift movement he took the head off of Hermione's bishop. "Give up, Hermione?"  
  
"Never," She stated. She saw her opportunity to stun Ron. Not breaking eye contact, she instructed her queen of its next move, "Queen to E5. Check!"  
  
Ron's eyes moved to the chessboard, his expression was priceless. He watched in horror as Hermione's queen thrust her sword through his knight. He never saw it coming. With one move she was now winning. She had his king in check. He had to think quickly. There was no way he was going to let her beat him, not at chess. Finally he spotted the move. "Queen to E5, Checkmate!"  
  
She watched as his queen drove her sword into her queen. She averted her eyes to her king in time to observe him drop his sword in defeat, Hermione's lips moving involuntarily from a smile to an obvious frown. She had lost. All she wanted to do was impress Ron. No matter how well she did in her classes that never seemed to faze him. He never told her he was proud of her or what a nice job she had done. But just because he never said those things to her didn't mean she wouldn't praise him. "Nice job, Ron," she said in a downtrodden voice.  
  
"Hey, you too. I thought for a second there I was actually going to lose. This is the only thing I can beat you at, I don't know what I'd do if I lost that ability," he supposed with complete sincerity.  
  
She never considered that she would be taking something that important to him away, that is not what she had intended. She just wanted to see pride for her in his eyes. She never expected to see that pride if she lost, but it was there just the same. "You'll always be better at quidditch than me." She couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
His eyes sparkled at the concern she had for his feelings. Then he remembered, "It seems that I've won the bet, Miss Granger."  
  
With those words she froze on the spot. In the disappointment of losing the match she completely forgot about the wager. "And what might the chess king want for his prize?" she inquired, noticing him smirk while she started to put the chess pieces away.  
  
He sniggered softly to himself and caught her gaze with his. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass him by. "Well, there is one thing." 


	4. Unexpected Surprises

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my own idea for book five. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling  
  
I'd like to thank aquamarineangel and Hilde Schbeiker for taking the time to review, thanks ever so much.  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises  
  
As soon as those words had left his mouth she subconsciously stiffened. "What on earth could he want?" she questioned herself. "He will probably ask me to do his homework for a month," she concluded. Her nerves were definitely getting the better of her now. Her voice barely audible, she posed the question that was weighing on her mind, "And what might that be?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, before I tell you what I want for my reward I have a question to ask you." At this, he paused and felt the tension in the air build to the point he thought it would burst if someone pulled out a needle. "I was wondering about what happened at Kings Cross Station when you, Harry and me"  
  
"You, Harry and I," she corrected.  
  
"Right, when you, Harry and I, parted for the summer." His voice became a whisper as he ended the sentence.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what happened'?"  
  
"I mean," he stopped dead. He thought to himself, "How am I going to say this to her. What words could I possibly find to fit this situation?" He could feel her eyes upon him as he gazed, unceasingly, at the floor. He felt his face become hot and he knew it meant only one thing, "Red, my face is red." After he took a deep, calming breath, he hastily continued, "is there truth in what Rita Skeeter wrote, about you and Harry?"  
  
Hermione's brow creased in a confused manner as she tried to understand what he just asked her. "Ron, why would you think there was any truth to what the 'beetle' woman wrote?" She wanted so desperately to know why this was weighing on Ron's mind so heavily.  
  
"I just, I just thought you might have, umm, feelings for him because you, er, gave him a kiss on the cheek when we got off the train." There, he said it, finally. Even though he stumbled through it, he had at last gotten it out in the open. He watched tensely as Hermione's face went from concern to understanding.  
  
"Ron, I gave him that kiss because of everything he went through during the year, with Cedric and Moody and Vol-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She hoped that would clear things up. After she had given Harry that peck on the cheek she had wanted to do the same, if not more, to Ron, but she had been afraid. She seemed to be feeling that way a lot lately and was truly starting to question being a Gryffindor, who are most commonly known for their bravery. "I'm sorry if I upset you."  
  
"I wasn't upset, er, I'm not upset, er, I thought may be you didn't think of me as your best friend, that's all." Boy, he fumbled that one.  
  
She slowly walked towards him until they were mere inches apart. Ron's eyes widened as he wondered what she was going to do next. She rose up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "You are my best friend, and I'll make this right." Ron's pulse quickened as her warm breath continued to bounce off his ear. He felt her cheek brush his as her lips backed away and she moved her face once again in front of his. He swore that his heart would thump right out of his chest at that point. She again rose graciously to her toes, but instead of going towards his cheek, her eyes were focused on his mouth as she closed the distance between their lips.  
  
TAP-TAP-TAP  
  
The moment was gone. The tapping had rattled both their heads back to reality and when they looked on each other again it was from a nice safe distance. Both sets of eyes then made their way to the window from which the tapping sound was emanating. A snowy white owl could be seen perched outside on the windowsill. "Impeccable timing, Harry, as usual!" Ron thought bitterly.  
  
Hermione stood cemented to the spot watching Ron as he made his way over to the window; he opened it and removed the parchment from Hedwig's foot. She watched Ron's eyes move back and forth over the letter hoping to see some emotion on his face that would tell what Harry had said. Ron walked cautiously over to Hermione and handed her the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Guess what??? Great news! Dumbledore has agreed to let me come to the Burrow early. I'll be arriving tomorrow morning. The Dursley's actually agreed to drive me over. I guess they no longer want to take the chance of having more people like me in or around their home in case the neighbors notice. Anyway, I hope you two are enjoying yourselves, but not too much. I can't wait to see you two. Give my best to your family, Ron, especially Ginny.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Harry  
  
The same thought crossed both their minds when they had finished reading the letter; "I wanted time alone with him/her!" Neither wanted to show the other the disappointment they felt and they both were truly happy at the prospect of seeing Harry, but it would just cause more difficulties with them getting their feelings out in the open.  
  
They both watched Hedwig swoop silently out of the window and back into the dimly lit sky and they made their way into the kitchen after Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard calling the family to dinner. After a nice, large dinner, and a few games of exploding snap with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione once again found themselves all alone.  
  
"So," Ron said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So," Hermione repeated.  
  
"I guess I still have to tell you what I want for my prize," Ron posed.  
  
"Well, Ron Weasley, if you even say that you want me to do your homework for a month I'll hex you from here to the moon!" She couldn't take it anymore. Earlier they had been so close to crossing the bridge she so longed to traverse. There was no way in the world she would ever turn back now.  
  
Ron looked shocked at what she just said. He couldn't believe she thought he would let the prior incident slide by without a second thought. He could see her hands twitch with nervous rage as they clasped anxiously to her slim waist, and her bottom lip looked as if it would be bitten off any second by her pure white teeth. "That is not what I had in mind, but if you are offering"  
  
"I am not!" she exclaimed, not letting him finish his sentence. Calming herself down she continued in a softer tone, "What exactly do you want then?"  
  
"Well, Hermione," At this point he paused for effect. "I would very much like it if you kept your word, if you would 'make things right'." His face warmed, his cheeks swelled with color, his bottom lip trembled in anticipation, but his eyes never left the brown ones in front of him.  
  
She smiled nervously and gradually made her way across the room. She gazed up into Ron's eyes that were a deeper blue than they had ever been, deeper even than when he was consumed with anger. It was a color Hermione wanted to etch into her memory forever. Again, she teetered on her tiptoes but this time Ron placed his hands lightly on her waist to steady her. She tilted her head to the right; he followed her lead and did the same. She closed her eyes ever so slowly, as did he. In that moment, when their lips finally touched, it was as if the world around them fell away. They were alone and they couldn't be happier.  
  
"Her lips are softer than I ever imagined them to be," Ron mused to himself. He cracked his left eye a smidgen to see if she was feeling the same as he ran his tongue across her lips to bid entrance. He noticed her eyelids lift revealing the brown eyes he loved so much and felt her lips move into a smile before they opened to deepen the kiss.  
  
"If this isn't Heaven then I don't know what is," Hermione thought. She just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward tomorrow when Harry arrived, but that was tomorrow. For now, she had Ron exactly where she wanted him. 


	5. Road Trip

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my own idea for book five. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling  
  
Special thanks goes out to dkscully and Hilde Schbeiker for reviewing and encouraging me to continue the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Road Trip  
  
At eight o'clock in the morning a fifteen-year-old boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes and a scar on his forehead made his way down the stairs of the Dursley home on Privet Drive. He had been wide-awake for the last 2 hours, patiently waiting for the rest of the house to wake up. About fifteen minutes prior he had heard his Uncle's snores desist and the loud thuds of his foot steps on the stairs. Finally he was able to get a quick bite to eat before the trip to the Weasleys would begin. Ron Weasley, his best friend, had invited him to stay at his house for the remainder of the summer and just two days before he got permission to go from his headmaster, Dumbledore.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen he saw his Uncle Vernon sitting in his usual spot at the table with a bowl of fruit in front of him. Uncle Vernon's usual angry face when he was in the presence of his nephew was even sourer due to the fact that being a large man a bowl of fruit barely quenched his hunger. Aunt Petunia, a tall, thin woman with blonde hair was at the sink cleaning up the mess her son Dudley had made the previous night when he snuck downstairs for a 'snack'. This was the second year they were eating like birds because, according to the nurse at Dudley's school, he needed to lose weight, a lot of weight. Since Dudley was a very formidable young boy, Aunt Petunia made sure that everyone of them would be following the diet as well. Which was all well and good for Dudley and Uncle Vernon who could both afford to lose 'a few' pounds but for Harry and Aunt Petunia who were already nearly skin and bones this was not as healthy as it would seem.  
  
"Harry," Uncle Vernon grunted, "make sure you are ready to leave in a half an hour, you get me, boy!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry responded politely. Aunt Petunia had placed a small bowl of fruit on the table for Harry. He noticed Dudley was eyeing it, mouth open, his tongue licking his thick lips greedily, so Harry ate the fruit quickly before Dudley got any bright ideas or simply decked him to get at the food. It had been known to Harry's relations that he could not perform magic outside of school since he had received a letter of reprimand the summer prior to his second year when Dobby the house elf had floated then dropped Aunt Petunia's pudding on the kitchen floor.  
  
When breakfast had finished, Harry was back up in his room in no time double-checking his things to be sure nothing would be left behind. "Ok, I have my wand, my robes, my books, parchment, ink, all packed in my trunk," Harry muttered to himself. He turned to face the snowy white owl perched in its cage on the dresser by the door. When he motioned to the owl, it swooped over and landed softly on his shoulder and nipped his ear gently. "Hedwig, I don't want to put you through the trip with Uncle Vernon," Harry sighed. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, well, maybe Malfoy. At least one of them wouldn't make it to the Burrow alive," he smiled furiously as he said that. The thought of Malfoy hexing his Uncle and getting expelled from school for underage magic or his Uncle throwing Malfoy out of the moving car were such exhilarating ideas. "So," he continued, "I want you to go on ahead to the Burrow and I'll meet you there in a few hours." Hedwig gave Harry one last nip on the ear before flying gracefully out of the open window and disappearing beyond the houses.  
  
Harry pulled down the chart that hung on his wall with the days left until his return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and dragged his trunk from the room to the car outside. His Uncle was waiting in the car already and offered him no assistance with loading the heavy trunk into the back of the car.  
  
The trip took four hours to complete. The entire time the two sat in an eerie silence with Harry staring out of the window at the passing scenery, he had no desire to look at the driver next to him. Uncle Vernon never turned his gaze away from the road ahead and gripped the steering wheel so tight the knuckles of his fingers were white. Uncle Vernon stopped suddenly at the base of a long driveway that disappeared into a group of trees. "Get out!" he murmured.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I will not take you up to the house, this is as far as I go."  
  
It was well known to Harry that Uncle Vernon could not stand people with 'gifts,' like the ones he had, and that arguing with him at this point would get him nowhere. Harry reluctantly got out of the car and lifted his heavy trunk out as well. He watched his uncle speed off and slowly turned to walk up the driveway to the Burrow. "I wonder how long their driveway is," he thought. This was the first time he had ever arrived at the Burrow in this fashion. The first time was the summer after his first year at Hogwarts, that year he also arrived by car but it was no ordinary car, it was Mr. Weasley's flying Ford Anglia. Ron with the help of his twin brothers, Fred and George, had rescued him from his cell of a room driving the old car. The last time he was at the Burrow, the previous summer in fact, he got there via the fireplace using floo powder. That had definitely caused problems with his Aunt and Uncle when Fred 'dropped' one of his and George's inventions, the ton-tongue toffee, knowing full well that Dudley would not be able to resist. Dudley's tongue was at least two feet long when Harry had disappeared in the fireplace. That is the reason the Dursley's decided driving him there allowed for the least amount of contact with Harry's kind and was therefore the best idea for them.  
  
He knew only too well that he could not use a spell to help him with his load and instead he had to drag the trunk behind him the entire way. It took him twenty minutes to get from the base of the driveway to the front door of Ron's home and by that time he was panting and sweating profusely. After knocking softly, Mrs. Weasley arrived at the door and snatched him into a tight, rib-breaking, hug. "Oh Harry, it is so good to see you!" The whole house heard the cries of Mrs. Weasley and within seconds there was the sound of many feet making their way down the stairs to greet him.  
  
"I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione," Harry thought to himself, still in the embrace of the woman that was the closest thing to a mother he had known since he was one year old. He smirked, "I wish that they finally got their feelings for each other out in the open. It would certainly make my life a whole lot easier" 


	6. Last Days of Summer

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my own idea for book five. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling  
  
Special Thanks goes out to Alayna and Hilde Schbeiker for reviewing my story. I hope everyone is enjoying it.  
  
Chapter 6: Last Days of Summer  
  
Following their long awaited first kiss, Ron and Hermione had talked briefly. Having decided to give their relationship a chance they made their way up the stairs to their respective rooms, hand in hand. Ron gave Hermione a soft peck on the cheek at her door when they said their goodnights. Both slept peacefully through the night, dreams filled with thoughts of each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Having heard the unmistakable cries of Mrs. Weasley ringing through the house letting everyone in the neighborhood aware of Harry's arrival, the stairs became clogged with people. Fred and George emerged first, each clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Its great to see you," George said.  
  
"Yeah, mate," Fred chimed in. Winking, he whispered to Harry, "We got Ron those dress robes you asked us to. We are going to give them to him for Christmas so he doesn't get suspicious." Fred was referring to the deal Harry and the twins had made on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the summer. Harry gave them the 1000 galleon prize money he had won in the tri-wizard tournament with the stipulation that they buy their younger brother new dress robes.  
  
Ron, having shoved passed his brothers, clasped Harry's hand, "I thought you would never get to come."  
  
"I know, neither did I," was his reply.  
  
Hermione softly tapped Ron on the shoulder to let him know she was there and he moved aside for her to pass. She then enveloped Harry in a sisterly hug and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Harry noticed Ron redden and look away quickly. "I've missed you, Harry."  
  
"I've missed you too," he said as she released him from her hug. He watched with enthusiasm as she walked over to Ron and placed her hand in his. Every eye in the room was on the two of them and he realized that he was not the only one surprised. "I guess there is a lot I need to catch up on," he smirked.  
  
Ron gave his usual lopsided grin and simply nodded in affirmation.  
  
Harry then saw a head of red hair poking around the side of George. "Hi, Ginny," he knew it could only be her since he would know her anywhere.  
  
"Hi there, Harry," she said shyly as she walked slowly towards him. He advanced as well and to everyone's amazement he rapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Harry could see Mrs. Weasley and Hermione smile, Fred and George look at each other with raised eyebrows, and Ron's face redden as he glared at him. When he released Ginny he noticed her face was red as well but her lips were curled into an unmistakable grin.  
  
"Lets take your stuff up to my room," Ron said through gritted teeth. With that the twins grabbed either end of the trunk, Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and the six teenagers made their way to Ron's room.  
  
* * *  
  
The next two weeks passed by quickly. They went to Diagon Alley for their new school supplies, the boys played quidditch constantly while the girls watched, and spent lots of time on their homework they put off the whole summer, all of them that is, except Hermione. Before they knew it, it was the night before their departure. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizards' chess, Hermione was reading Hogwarts A History for the hundredth time and Ginny was laying on the ground making corrections to her transfiguration homework.  
  
Harry whispered over the board to Ron, "Did you get Hermione something for her birthday tomorrow?" Ron's eyes never left the pieces as he nodded his head to explain that he had. "Well, what did you get her?" Harry persisted.  
  
"None of your business," Ron smirked.  
  
"Come on, Ron. I got Hermione a book about the American witch-hunt. Did you get her a book?"  
  
"No, I thought I'd get something more special since we are a couple now, but I'm still not telling you."  
  
"Fine!" Harry grunted  
  
"What are you boys whispering about?" Hermione queried. "You know it is very impolite."  
  
Ron looked uncomfortable and Harry knew that he would have to respond. "We were just discussing how quickly these two weeks have gone by."  
  
Hermione looked at them over the rim of her book with one eyebrow raised. She did not believe him one bit but assumed they would just come up with another cover story if she continued inquiring.  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron called.  
  
"Damn, I thought I had you this time."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "Watch the language."  
  
"Yes, Mum!" Harry responded. Ginny and Ron were giggling and Harry just smiled innocently at her from across the room. Mrs. Weasley came in a few minutes later to tell them it was time to go to bed since they had to wake up early to head to Kings Cross Station. The four of them went upstairs, passing Fred and George's room from which they heard explosions and howls of laughter emanating. Stopping at the girls' room Ron gave Hermione a goodnight kiss and Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and the boys departed to their own room for the night. No one knew that this night would be the night when a nightmare starts to become reality for one of them. 


	7. The Nightmare

I do not own Harry Potter. This is my own idea for book five. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 7: The Nightmare  
  
Hermione was sitting on her makeshift bed in Ginny's room at the Burrow the morning they were to leave for Platform 9 ¾ which also happened to be her 15th birthday. She was shaking from head to toe and drenched in a cold sweat. Just moments before she had startled Ginny awake with a low, raspy voice, very unlike her usual one, screaming "NO!" and the upper half of her body springing up off the bed. She slowly lifted her hands from her chest, where her heart felt like it was going to burst through, to cover her face and wipe away the moister. "This was no ordinary dream," she thought to herself as she heard Ginny making her way over to her frightened friend.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny questioned softly. She had never seen Hermione this scared and it was starting to make her nervous.  
  
Hermione lowered her hands down into her lap where they were subconsciously twisting at the base of her nightshirt. When she turned her eyes onto the redhead sitting beside her she noticed the worry that was plastered on her face. Ginny, in turn, observed the fear in her bushy-haired friend's eyes. "I, uh, just had a bad dream."  
  
"Are you sure that is all?" Ginny asked, not convinced in the slightest. "I have never seen you this upset before, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"It was nothing, Ginny," Hermione stated, agitation evident.  
  
"Alright, I'll just go take my shower. The boys will be up soon," she said trying not to get in a fight. Ginny grabbed her change of clothes and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her leaving Hermione alone to reflect upon the nightmare that was still so vivid in her mind.  
  
The Nightmare: A hazy figure was standing before her in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts. It was a cold night and the dungeon was more damp than usual. No one else was around. Hermione's heart started to pound behind her ribs and her lips began to tremble. Fear was overtaking her. She reached in her robes for her wand as the figure came closer but her wand was missing. She noticed the figure of the man raise his left hand to show her what was clutched in his fingers and with a jolt she realized it was her wand. Her attention then moved to his right hand in which his wand was held and pointed directly at her chest. She began to back away, her head swiveling from side to side, frantically looking for some way out. Of course there were no windows, it was a dungeon, and the only door was behind the man, blocking her exit. Her hands were down, sliding over the desks on either side of her, for not only support but to guide her way along. Before she knew it she felt her back hit the wall and tears stream down her face. The figure muttered something under his breath and flicked his wrist. She could hear herself scream inside her own head and with that  
  
She awoke.  
  
"It was so real," she said aloud to herself, as she took deep, calming breaths. She sat on the bed picturing the figure in her mind. She knew it was a young man standing in front of her but he was all out of focus. She could not make out who he was No matter which direction she looked at him from or how close to her he moved. "This is so frustrating, and pointless," she thought. She ran her hand through her frizzy, uncombed tresses as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and made her way over to her trunk, which was beneath the open window. Her eyes locked on an envelope that was resting on top of the trunk that she was positive had not been there the previous night. "HERMIONE" was written on the front in block letters, a blatant attempt to disguise handwriting. She picked up the envelope and opened it carefully. What she read made her blood run cold and her eyes fill with tears.  
  
I KNOW YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT ME. THERE WILL BE MANY MORE, I ASSURE YOU. I WILL BE SEEING YOU AGAIN SOON WHEN YOU CAN'T WAKE UP TO ESCAPE ME!  
  
She heard the door behind her open and Ginny stating, "The bathroom is all yours." Quickly she stuffed the parchment back into the envelope and into the book at the top of the pile in her trunk. She grabbed a change of clothes, wiped her hand over her eyes to erase the look of having cried, and made her way to the unoccupied bathroom.  
  
She came to the conclusion, "There is no way I'm going to let this, person, scare me. I will not let him run my life," she thought to herself as she let the warm water pass over her tense body. The shower helped to clear her mind and she decided to keep the incident to herself. She never wanted anyone to think of her as being vulnerable. "Besides," she thought, "someone is probably just playing a joke on me and my imagination is just in overtime. What a great start to my birthday," she thought sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away, an owl was gliding into an open window and landing on the shoulder of his master. "You delivered my letter then," the young man asked. The howl hooted in reply and flew over to his perch. "Then it begins!" 


End file.
